JuOn:The Grudge
by The Surreal Reality
Summary: Every curse has its own dark secrets. One night, Baljeet will tell a story that might change his and his friends life. Based on the movie with the same name.
1. Every Haunting Has Dark Secrets

**Hey what's up guys? This is gonna be a new series I'm making. It's a horror type of story, and there will be unexpected things happening in this story. So buckle up, because it may scare you. It's like references to the movie "The Grudge", and the game also "Ju-On: The Grudge". The movie, I think, is still available. And the game is in the Nitendo Wii. It's a haunted house simulator, so of course they make it for the Wii. Anyway, here it is chapter 1 of The Grudge. Sets on this year, Phineas,Ferb, and the gang are 11.**

**Chapter 1: Every Haunting has Dark Secrets**

It was Friday midnight, everybody's asleep. All of them has sweet dreams, some has nightmares. Everyone was asleep all over Danville, except the ones at Phineas and Ferb's house. They were having a sleepover with 3 of their friends, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford. Sleepover went on since 10 pm. Right now they were just sitting in the middle of the living room, with the TV on. Linda and Lawrence were off to a hotel in downtown Danville. Candace was on sleepover too, at Stacy's house. So it's just the kids and themselves. They are safe from any danger. Or so they think they are…

Buford was just flipping to the channels. Nothing really good is on. Just silly soap operas and midnight talk shows. Non of them fascinates him. He was bored until he groan so loud, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Baljeet jumped out of their seats. "I'm bored! Is there anything we can do that really is fun?" Buford exclaimed, sounded that he would rather die than sitting there, doing nothing at all.

"Well we could either sleep. But maybe you guys don't agree with me." Ferb suggested. Everyone shook their heads, which means they don't agree on Ferb's suggestion. Ferb sighed.

"How about we tell scary stories?" Baljeet suggested. Everyone starting to nod their heads. But little that they know that every scary stories always have dark consequences. "Alright everyone gather around. I got a good story I have in mind." Baljeet demanded, and everyone started to gather around him and form a circle. "Okay. So this story is about a Japanese girl who died in a terrible manner, but using traditional things. It became a curse. It may contain a little blood and-" Baljeet was interrupted by Buford, who isn't patient to hear the story. "Come on Baljeet! You're taking too long." Buford grunted. "Patients, my friend." Baljeet said. "In Japan, there was a woman who was living happily in her house. She wore a traditional Japanese clothes, and everything in her house is from her grandparents, so it's very old and traditional. She is a happy and cheerful woman. But then one day, there was a robbery in her house, on midnight. Two man, armed with guns and a couple of knifes, came barging to the front door of the house, causing the woman to woke up from her sleep. As she went downstairs, she saw two robbers, stealing almost all the precious things. She screamed, and that wasn't the best thing she ever did. The robbers saw g=her and immediately killed by stabbing her in the stomach. She was left there to die, and the robbers escape without any clue. Months after the woman's death, the police have found the robber's bodies, dead in a small apartment building downtown. People who live nearby heard screaming and slaughtering. And that's what people are scared of. The house where the woman lived, have been abandoned. People were scared to go inside. And that's what people think: a curse had been born." Baljeet ended the story, while everyone was shuddering from the story. Isabella held on to Phineas, which Phineas didn't mind. Ferb was just eye widened, and just using his normal expression. Baljeet look around to see his friends, who are scared of the story.

"Seriously, guys? You're scared of just a short scary story?" asked Baljeet, who is trying to get everyone's attention. By the looks of their faces, they were scared to death. "Baljeet… didn't you n-notice" Isabella said, who looks so scared.

"What?" asked Baljeet, who is completely fine. He's just wondering why is everyone so scared of? And more importantly, why are they looking at the backyard tree? "When y-you are t-telling the part when the cursed has been b-born, someone was, was s-sitting under the b-backyard tree." Isabella said, still shuddering. Baljeet's body start to turn hot. Then his hair all over his skin, started to straighten up. Could this be real? Or is she pulling his leg? "Alright, guys. Don't joke on this." Baljeet said, who trying to keep calm. But as they don't reply, it's just got stranger, and freakier. Baljeet gulped at this, as he decided he look back to see if his friends was telling the truth.

When he finally looked at his back, he sees nothing. Just the backyard tree and the moon. But what really his eye is that there's note which tapped at the sliding glass door. Baljeet has the urged to find out what the note is, so he got up and went towards the note. As he got the note, he's surprised that it was written in blood. This made Baljeet shudder, and everyone is right at his shoulder, looking at the note. "S-should I read it out loud?" Baljeet said, afraid of this little note. Everyone nodded slowly. Baljeet looked at the paper, and gulped. It read:

_I heard that you tell your friends my story, well how thoughtful of you. But when the cursed is still in existence, and someone tell my story of me getting killed, I'm afraid, I must haunt you until you and your little friends die. It's how it works. Have a good night, Baljeet. And yes, I know your name._

_Miki_

Everyone was eye-widened. This note, was sent by the woman herself. Baljeet shouldn't tell the story. Otherwise, this whole thing didn't happen. Baljeet turn around to see his friends, violently shaking. Baljeet gulped and said the words that is unforgettable:

"The curse has been given to us…"

_**To Be Continued**_

**A cliffhanger, aye? Well it's just my first time writing a horror story. So I don't want to type any longer. Reviews will be okay. See you next time! :)**

**Snorec119**


	2. First Encounter: Part 1

**Hey what's up guys? This is chapter 2 of The Grudge. I have writer's block right now so I don't if I should make new stories or not. I was thinking of making a Christmas story, but I don't know. AND IT'S ALL THE STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK FAULT! Anyways, here is chapter 2. Man I'm already scared of writing this… ALSO I change my username to HotAirBalloon231, because snorec119 has been taken as my Youtube username. So here it is, chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: First Encounter Part 1**

Baljeet and his friends was standing at the front of the sliding glass door, looking at the bloody note in horror. The curse has been given to the kids. They don't know what will happen to them, they only that the ghost is haunting them. She wants to kill the kids with no mercy. It was midnight and the kids don't know what to do, but being afraid.

"Okay so, let's go to bed. Everyone agreed?" Baljeet suggested. Everyone nodded quickly. Baljeet ran first, the others are behind them. They ran off as fast as they can to the stairs, went through the hallway, and went straight to Phineas and Ferb's room. They quickly got in, and Phineas locking the door. Phineas breathe heavily, and sighed. He looked at his friends, who has scared and worry on their faces. Now what? They are trapped at the house, alone, no guardian and a ghostly woman who is trying to kill them. Well, this is a fun sleepover, right? "So, shall we all go to bed?" Phineas asked, and everyone nodded. Phineas went straight to his bed, who don't mind taking of his clothes and change them to pajamas.

Ferb also went straight to his bed. Isabella brought a sleeping bag, which is very lucky. Baljeet and Buford were fighting over the new couch that Phineas and Ferb bought it a few months ago. Sadly, Buford won this round. "Looks like your sleeping at the floor." Buford exclaimed. Baljeet frowned and sighed. He went grabbed an extra pillow and got ready for bed. Before he even tried to sleep, Buford asked,

"Can we turn off the lights?". And everyone quickly shouted, "NOOO!" They were all afraid of the dark, because the woman might kill them in the dark. "Babies." Buford exclaimed, and flipped over to sleep. Baljeet wasn't. He was paranoid about the whole thing. Why did he even told his friends the story? Why now when they're still young? Then, Baljeet erased that feeling out of his mind, and went to sleep.

Hours has passed, and they are no signs of the ghost anywhere. Maybe she's waiting for the right time. Who knows? Isabella woke up and really needs to pee. _Why can I hold it til morning? _Isabella thought. Well she knows this is an emergency, so she got up and open the door quietly, so she wouldn't woke up the others. As she got out, the hallway was still lit. Isabella was about to walk to the bathroom, which is 5 metres away from her, when the light bulb started to flicker. Then, off. Isabella started to panic, but not in a screaming way. She tried to calm herself down, and start to breath in and out. As she did, she remembered that she has a pocket-torch in her bag. So she went to the bedroom door. When she was about to turn the doorknob, she saw something that stop her in her tracks.

The edges of the door has been covered in hair. Isabella rubbed her eyes to see if it was just her imagination, but she was wrong. She was eye widened at this, but she couldn't just stand there and do nothing. So she swallowed her fears, and turned the doorknob, which makes the hair went back inside the room. She tries not to notice it and open the door.

The room was normal like before, just the way it should be. Isabella sighed, and went to her bag to grab the pocket torch. As she grabbed it, she went back to the dark hallway. But when she got out of the room, the light bulb was on again. Isabella was confused. Who turn on and off the light bulb? Is it the ghost? Or is the light bulb ran out of juice to power up? Isabella didn't think of it, so she went to bathroom. She turned on the lights of the bathroom and went inside.

Nothing suspicious occurs. It's just like any other bathroom in the world. Or at least, some of it. Isabella was going to the toilet seat, and when she tried to open it, wet hair came out of the seat. It's just like the same at the bedroom door. Isabella stopped, and closed her eyes and count to ten. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10." Then she opened her eyes. The hair was gone, and Isabella was relieved. She went to sit and do her business.

When she's done, she got up and flushed the toilet. She went to the mirror to wash her hands. As she did that, she washed her face. She wanted to go back to sleep, and forget everything ever happen tonight. She turned off the water, and went to the door. When was about to turn the doorknob. She could her water dripping from the bathtub. She turn around, the bathtub was closed by the curtains. She wants to get out of the bathroom, but a part of her wants to figure out what is it. Then she made a decision. She walked over to the bathtub, and stopped. Her hand moved forward, and tough the curtains. Her hand shaking, heart beating fast, and cold sweat dripped down her chin and hit the floor. But she has to do it. She closed her eyes, and opened the curtains violently. Nothing happen, but when she opened her eyes, she saw an unbelievable sight.

Right there, in the bathtub, was a pool of blood. And the shower, was dripping lots of blood to the bathtub.

**Ohhhh a cliffhanger? Well it's short (for me), so I do apologize. I could type more longer than this. I hope. Anyways thanks for reading. Review?**

**HotAirBalloon231**


	3. First Encounter: Part 2

**Hey what's up guys? This is chapter 3 of The Grudge. I'll try to make this chapter a little longer, I hope. Here is chapter 3.**

**Desclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Chapter 3: First Encounter: Part 2**

* * *

><p>Isabella watched in horror, as she saw a pool of blood in the bathtub. She really don't know what happened. But she only know that the curse is still upon her and her friends. And it looks like the ghost of the dead Japanese woman won't given up until every single kid dies. They were still young to die, and it's really not their time, too. How could they survive this curse? But more importantly, how to stop the curse?<p>

Isabella didn't move a muscle. She was standing there, frightened, hands in her mouth, looking over the pool of blood right in front of her eyes. She is so shocked and frightened, she cannot move muscle. Seriously, when you are extremely scared, your brain is at a critical condition. So your sense of movement is not function. If so, you could actually faint at this point. Well, we know Isabella won't faint. As we know, she is tough and can handle herself very well.

Isabella knew she have to do something, and screaming is not an option in this type of situation. As her curiosity grew, she really have to investigate the pool of blood. So she bent down, and reached her hand down to the blood. As she was about to touch the blood, a pale hand came out of it, and grabbed Isabella's hand. The hand's trying to drag Isabella under, but Isabella is struggling to get the pale-ish hand off her hand. She screamed for help but no answer. So she kept struggling. She tried to pull her right hand, which was being grabbed, with her left hand, but another hand came out of the pool of blood and grabbed her left hand. Isabella is struggling to get her hands off, but she's been dragged to easily. As she was inches away from the pool of blood, hair came out of it. Then she could see a head. Isabella wasn't struggling anymore. She was too scared to struggle.

Then, a pale white face, came out of the blood. The ghost's eyes was widened, and its mouth opened wide. She has several cuts in her right and left eye. Her skin, pale white. Isabella screamed and struggle as the ghost's face gets closer to her. As a long time of struggling, she was able to get free. She backed away until her back hit the door. Her knees was over her head, her hands covered her face. She was extremely frightened at this point. "Please, don't kill me!" Isabella exclaimed, but the ghost came crawling closer to her. As the ghost is almost near her, a voice is been heard from outside the bathroom. "Isabella? Isabella? Are you okay?" It was Phineas, calling out her. Isabella was glad her friends have arrive before she was even killed. Isabella got up, and open the bathroom door. As she opened, she saw Phineas, Ferb, Buford and Baljeet. Isabella jumped and hugged Phineas. She was sobbing over his shoulder. Phineas was surprised at this, but he knew something scares her to death, so he tried to calm her down. Phineas patted her back, and shush her. "It's okay. Everything's okay. We're all here." Phineas exclaimed, soothing her. Isabella was still crying, as she was done, she pulled away and said,

"I-I was n-nearly killed, by t-the g-ghost.." Isabella said, choking the last words that came out of her mouth. Phineas was eye widened, so does the others. Phineas went to check on the bathroom. Everything seemed normal. "Isabella, there's nothing here." Isabella was surprised. What did he mean by 'there's nothing here? She turned around and ran to the bathroom. As she went to the bathtub to see the pool of blood still there, she gets a nasty surprise.

The bathtub was spotless, the shower wasn't dripping blood anymore. There isn't any blood in every corner of the bathtub. Isabella was confused. She rubbed her eyes to see if it was true, and it was. She turned around to her friends, with worried looks in their faces. She managed to let out the words. "But… it was… I swear there was…" She can't finish the sentence. How come the pool of blood wasn't there? It was just there when her friends came. _This is just bizarre…_ Isabella thought.

"Isabella, what happened actually?" Phineas asked, with a concern look on his face. Isabella looked at him, with the mixture of shocked and frightened look. Her heartbeat now was normal. Cold sweat dropped down her chin. If she tells her friends, they'll never believe her."I think we should go back to sleep." Ferb suggested. Everyone nodded and they go back to sleep. Ferb was just checking the bathroom, then he's done. He turns off the lights, and close the bathroom door.

In the morning, the kids woke up out of bed and head down to eat breakfast. Candace showed before they were awake. So she was in the kitchen table, sipping some tea she made. "Well do you guys get some sleep last night?" Candace asked them, as they were taking their seats. Candace know, from the looks of their faces, they didn't get any good sleep. "Well, I take that as a no." Candace said, leaving the room. Phineas and Ferb was pouring the cereal and milk for everyone, including themselves. As they were done, they hand out everybody a bowl. After that is settled, they got seated and eat. Well everyone, except Isabella. She was still trying recover of what just happen last night. Now she's going to have nightmares after that experience.

"Isabella, aren't you going to eat?" Phineas asked to Isabella. Isabella sighed and said, "I can't. I'm still trying to recover from what happened last night." Isabella said. Phineas was still trying to find out what actually happen at the bathroom. That makes her scream, and shudder with fear. Phineas stop eating his cereal, and asked, "Isabella. Can you tell us what actually happen last night? When we saw you, you seemed so scared of something?" Isabella doesn't seem sure to tell them what happen, because now everyone's looking at her making her feel nervous. But Isabella knows that there's no turning back. She drink her glass of milk, put it down, and sighed. "I was going to the bathroom to do my business. And when I was about to open the toilet seat, wet hair started to come out of it…" As she said this, Buford choked his cereal. He was coughing, and he immediately drank his glass of milk. "Sorry. I thought heard that you said that wet hair came out of the toilet seat." Buford exclaimed, who is still trying to recover his chocking cereal accident that made everyone stopped listening to Isabella and looked at him.

"Yes, yes I did." Isabella replied, which made everyone eyes widened. "Anyway, I thought it was just my imagination. So I closed my eyes and count til 10, and the hair was gone. It confuses me, but I start not to think about and do my business. After that, I got up and, when I was about to leave the room, I heard the sound of dripping water coming from the bathtub. I was curious, so I go there to investigate. As I open the curtains, there was a pool of blood." Now everyone's is listening to her. They were surprised and even, scared of what will happen next. "This made me stop on my tracks. But I decided to check how deep the blood went. But suddenly, I got grabbed by a hand, coming from the blood." Baljeet spit his milk all over the table. Baljeet gasped for air. "Really, dude?" Buford said, looking very annoyed and angry. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that is possible for a human who hide in blood, which that is actually not that deep. Please continue." Everyone was really mad for Baljeet. But they let it go, so they can hear Isabella's story. "So, I was shocked, and I start to struggle, trying to get free. But another hand came out to me, so I struggle really hard. Then a face came out of the pool of blood. I struggled til eventually, I got free. But the ghost was getting out of the bathtub, trying to kill me. But you guys, arrived just in time to save me." Isabella ended her story, with her friends mouth open wide, and eye widened.

"Wow, Isabella. You seem pretty horrified when that happened." Phineas said, finishing his cereal.

"You have no idea." Isabella exclaimed, eating the rest of her cereal.

* * *

><p><strong>Was that long enough? I'm sure it is. Thanks for reading. Review please?<strong>

**HotAirBalloon231**


End file.
